


[Podfic of] Six Reasons Why The Princess Bride is Actually Terrible

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Cracked: After Hours, The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren hates The Princess Bride. Inconceivable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Six Reasons Why The Princess Bride is Actually Terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Reasons Why The Princess Bride is Actually Terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293115) by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti). 



Title: Six Reasons Why The Princess Bride is Actually Terrible

Fandom: Cracked After Hours

Author: lionessvalenti

Time: 11:58

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cracked%20After%20Hours/Cracked%20After%20Hours%20-%20Six%20Reasons%20Why%20The%20Princess%20Bride%20is%20Actually%20Terrible.mp3)

Streaming:

 


End file.
